


On July 4th 1996

by nommunication



Series: I write ficlets to deal with feelings [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e16 Dark Side of the Moon, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nommunication/pseuds/nommunication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"On July 4th 1996 your brother kisses you for the first time"<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	On July 4th 1996

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On July 4th 1996](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9668) by apfelgranate. 



On July 4th 1996-

-You take your brother to some field off the beaten track, away from your father and from hunting and from the crap that is your lives.

You get to see his face light up, both figuratively and literally, from the blaze of the fireworks you bought with money you earned yourself (well, hustled yourself) and snuck past Dad just so you could do this.

You let the explosion of the gunpowder burn away the residual tension of the fighting earlier: when Sammy asked one too many questions about why-they-can’t-have-a-normal-life and John snapped, shouted, brought Sammy close to tears and you close to punching your own father in the face – because _protect Sammy_ comes above all else and John would be no exception if you weren’t a little afraid of him yourself.

You run, feel young, feel like you’re Sam’s age instead of years older than you really are which is how you usually feel. Light the rockets and the Catherine wheels and trace your names across the stars with sparklers. The cage of falling sparks outlines a bubble, cocoons a world where only you and Sam exist.

You set a long fuse for the last set, the big finale. Perch with Sam at your side on the front of the Impala. He’s shivering with excitement, or maybe the cold, but he doesn’t complain so you reckon he’s okay. The fuse reaches the first fireworks and Sam looks up at you, this brilliant-goofy-adorable smile on his face which is stunning in its rarity and you freeze for a second, caught. Until you tease him by ruffling his hair the way that he pretends pisses him off.

You see him lift his hand to your head and guess he’s going to retaliate and that you’ll let him get away with it, just this once. But when it’s there it doesn’t mess your hair; it pulls you down and suddenly Sammy’s lips are on yours. A timid press and the words “thank you” breathed against them. 

On July 4th 1996 your brother kisses you for the first time.

A second later he’s pulled back, pushed off the Impala so he’s a step forward, blushing like the crimson fireworks have soaked into his cheeks.

You decide very quickly that the booms of firework after firework lit by the long fuse are so loud you couldn’t possibly hear rational thought right now.

You stand up, hold Sam by the shoulder and turn him round so you can kiss him back.

Sam stands on tiptoes until you lift him up, his arms tight around your shoulders. You lean against the Impala for support.

You never expected to kiss your brother and see fireworks, literally or figuratively.

Years later on the dark side of the moon you’ll visit this place again, this date.

July 4th, 1996:

Heaven. 


End file.
